Naruto, Shinobi of Kumo
by Cacarotte-Sama
Summary: And if Naruto had become a Shinobi of Kumo after it is fled Konoha with Kyuubi when he was 6 years old. pair, Samui / Naruto / Karui Come discover the fic D. Rating M for language, possible Lemon and especially Torture scenes get there.


_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**well hello to all, I found my second fic, a fic or there'll be a story a lemon, which I hope you enjoy the fic, torque is enough to share, it is Naruto, Samui and Karui.**_

_**So why do them well because I like the personal Samui and the fact she says cool quite often there is nothing :D, or Karui, a character pretty nice to me. And then Voila I hope you enjoy the fic.**_

* * *

Our story begins when a boy of 6 years over behind him several villagers, armed with various objects, such as a brush, or of kunai.

- "Let me, I've done nothing," said Naruto

- "If you're a demon, you must die for her," said a villager.

And after 12 minutes of pursuit, Naruto stumbled, and the villagers were beginning to hit Naruto, and Naruto quickly seen covered in blood, bruises, and had torn clothing. After a good 20 minutes, the villagers stop thinking that Naruto was finally dead. But he was only unconscious.

When Naruto woke up he was in a room filled pipe.

- "Where am I" asked Naruto.

- "You're in the caves Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Kyuubi.

- "Why am I in the cave of the most powerful demons" Naruto asked again.

And that's where Kyuubi, told him all that was either his parents or that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, (especially since we all know the story of Kyuubi Naruto and parents, and I'm too lazy to describe to her the lively and Naruto are for her).

- "Why, why Jiji me nothing says" Naruto asked as tears, was beginning to run down her cheeks.

- "You think, I know, but I have to offer you walk," said Kyuubi.

- "What," said Naruto.

- "If you die, I die, I propose that we leave Konoha, and I'm leads, just enough so that I will not die because of you, after you free wills to live in another village, "explained Kyuubi.

After 5 minutes of reflection.

- "I agree, any way I account for anyone here except Jiji, nobody knows care of me," said Naruto

- "Well, let me control your body the time it is immune" Kyuubi said

- "Okay, Kyuubi-sensei" said Naruto.

Of those, Kyuubi Naruto took control and after 2 hours or faced the Kyuubi Jonin, Ambus Kyuubi Naruto managed to put sécuriter. But the three Konoha Hokage, looking through a window.

- "Look, you inhabitant of Konoha hunt, a child, Naruto I verais all, for you to come back to Konoha, and once its done, I show them how much you are exceptional," said Sarutobi.

6 years later.

- "Kid, once again it was not well enough," said a mysterious voice.

- "Kyuubi-sensei, I try but it's just archaic jutsu to achieve," said another voice.

- "Naruto, when you want, especially since I can not due to die because of you," said Kyuubi.

- "Actually, I'm at least as strong as a Jonin ninja" Naruto said.

- "Very well, but it will happen when you affronteras ninjas, Kage level or even stronger than Kage level" said Kyuubi

- "Very good resume, or was the" Naruto began before I heard a screech.

Naruto runs towards the voice and when he arrived he saw Ninja 3 with the symbol of Kumo, and several with different symbols Ninja scratch.

- "Samui, shall adopt should fall back on is not strong enough" launched a voice

- "Yes Karui, due to" another voice cast

- "I know, but it's not cool to leave, the Ninja deserters go their way, and do nothing Omoi" said Samui

Suddenly Samui seen too many tards, the Jutsu "Katon fireball balsam" go on, she closed her eyes while waiting for the jutsu on it, seeing that there was still nothing, she opened her eyes, and she saw a blond man who creates a water barrier.

- "Who are you" asked Samui

-"If it is not the time to introduce themselves," said Naruto before zeroing in on his enemies.

- "A kid wants to play Ninja interesting" threw a Ninja deserters.

- "I'd be you, I'd be more careful, but it is too late," Naruto began before resuming, "Katon, Renard of hell."

And the next moment almost all Ninjas died, burn to death and the only survivor ran off. But the price of this Technics after training with Kyuubi was not called, Naruto floor collapsed almost immediately after. Team Samui, ran with him to see if he was okay.

- "And thou art dead," said Omoi.

- "Baka, this guy is cool so he can not be dead," said Samui.

- "I agree with Samui, it must be unconscious," said Karui.

- "So what do we do," said Omoi.

- "Simple, we take with us to Kumo, and explained the situation Raikage" concluded Samui.

- "I think it's a bad idea, if it is, it is an enemy," said Omoi

On this last sentence Omoi under threat from two other girls took Naruto in his arms and carried him up to Kumo.

One day later.

Naruto woke up in a room all white.

- "Where am I" is questioned Naruto.

- "You're in a hospital Kumo" said a male voice.

- "Who are you and" asked Naruto.

-"In my name," said A.

- "Funny surname, even for an old" Naruto said simply

- "Little cheeky, if you could not save the team Samui, I have already exploding head shot Lariat" said A.

- "A I see you are the sensei of the team that I save," said Naruto.

- "No, I am the brother of their sensei, and even if I wanted to I would not have enough time to lead a team," said A

- "So what is your job, not have much time" asked Naruto.

- "Simple, I'm four Raikage, the village chief of KumoKagure" said A.

- "Lament my lack of respect Raikage-sama" said Naruto.

- "It is good not need to add the Sama, you save the team from my brother, you just what town kid," said Raikage.

- "In fact no," said Naruto.

- "You ments, very bad boy," said Raikage.

- "I agree vows said" Naruto said.

And naruto, explained his story does not mention Kyuubi.

- "I see," said Raikage before thinking, once the reflection pass it back, "Because you do vients any village, its becoming like Shinobi of Kumo" asked Raikage.

- "I'd be honored, but I can not accept" Naruto said simply.

- "And why" asked Raikage.

- "For a very simple reason, I am the bearer of Kyuubi" Naruto said painfully.

- "So, my brother is the bearer of Hachibi and there a girl Nii Yugito Nibi is the carrier, and it does not change anything," said Raikage.

- "Is it true, Raikage-Sama, if it is the bearer of Hachibi, they must have the same life as me, a life filled with hateful eyes," said Naruto.

- "You are mistaken, Konoha Konoha and Kumo is still Kumo to Konoha, you hate getting looks, but Kumo, Killer Bee and Yugito are considered as Shinobi and they receive the respect that it is their" said Raikage

- "You do not lie to me" asked Naruto

- "I'll jur, uh what's your name" asked Raikage

- "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumak" said Naruto proud of its heritage.

- "Tsk, this bastard Minato, he has not kept his promise to re-face when we would Kage, our village," said Raikage bitterly.

- "You knew my father" Naruto asked curious.

- "Yes, it is the only one to have beaten me," said Raikage.

- "You pouriez me talk about it" asked Naruto.

- "I could but on one condition," said Raikage.

- "Which" Naruto asked.

- "Becomes a Shinobi of Kumo" said Raikage.

- "Why should I accept," said Naruto.

- "Just because you've Konoha lived a horrible, you've got to survive 6 years in the woods, and the respect I have for Minato, I can not let go of wandering in the nations elementary" said Raikage

- "Ok, but then I want to be in the team of your brother, I want him to teach me to use the power of Kyuubi, but I have to hurt me," said Naruto.

- "Market concluded" said Raikage happy that the son of his greatest rival, agreeing to become the village of Kumo Shinobi.

* * *

_**And here is my first chapter, I hope you will be more, do not worry, Naruto will certainly with Karui and Samui, but it will not prevent to have a minimum of action ^^.**_


End file.
